blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Falcon Quest/Gallery/3
Crusher and the birds, part 2 S3E11 Birds still eating at the birdhouse.png S3E11 Crusher and Pickle watch the birds again.png S3E11 Crusher getting worried.png S3E11 Crusher swooning over the "ice cream".png S3E11 Pickle "are you sure they're eating ice cream?".png S3E11 Pickle doesn't think so.png S3E11 Crusher "Of course I'm sure".png S3E11 Crusher "And I'll be even more sure".png S3E11 Crusher about to deploy something.png S3E11 Crusher's bag opens.png S3E11 Invention being assembled.png S3E11 Invention revealed.png S3E11 Crusher presents his super sneaking stilts.png S3E11 Crusher stands on the stilts.png S3E11 Stilts extend.png S3E11 Crusher "how hard can it be?".png S3E11 Crusher sings on the stilts.png S3E11 Crusher gets to the birdhouse.png S3E11 Crusher losing balance.png S3E11 Crusher falls in the water again.png S3E13 Crusher's second failed attempt.png S3E13 Crusher in another daze.png S3E13 Birds continue to eat.png The mountain of ice crystals S3E13 Blaze flying even more.png S3E13 Blaze flies over snow mountains.png S3E13 AJ points at something.png S3E13 Yet another sign.png S3E13 Mountain wall.png S3E13 Blaze "We're almost there".png S3E13 Blaze starts flying up the mountain.png S3E11 AJ and Gabby cheering as Blaze flies up.png S3E11 Blaze sees ice crystals.png S3E11 Ice crystal starts to break.png S3E11 Ice crystal broken.png S3E11 Blaze dodges an ice crystal.png S3E11 Blaze dodges another ice crystal.png S3E11 Blaze hit with an ice crystal.png S3E11 Ice crystal carrying Blaze down.png S3E11 Blaze bouncing down on ice crystal.png S3E11 Blaze tumbling down.png S3E11 Blaze crashes into snow.png S3E11 Blaze after the fall.png|"Blaze, you okay?" S3E11 Blaze gets up.png|"I think so." S3E11 Blaze looks nervously at the ice crystals.png S3E11 Mountain covered with ice crystals.png S3E11 Another ice crystal breaks.png S3E11 Blaze gets out of the way in time.png S3E11 Gabby "How are we gonna fly up to the race now?".png S3E11 Blaze "There's only one way".png S3E11 We have to crush them.png S3E11 Blaze can use his talons.png S3E11 AJ explains about falcons' talons.png S3E11 Diagram of falcon's talons.png S3E11 Falcon crushing ice crystal.png S3E11 Blaze "It's talon time".png S3E11 Blaze ascending the mountain again.png S3E11 Blaze making steady progress.png S3E11 Ice crystals begin to break.png S3E11 Two ice crystals fall.png S3E11 Three ice crystals all together.png S3E11 Let's crush them.png S3E11 Blaze crushes the ice crystals.png S3E11 Blaze cheering.png S3E11 Blaze flies up more.png S3E11 More ice crystals ahead.png S3E11 Another falling ice crystal.png S3E11 Three more make four.png S3E11 Help me crush all four.png S3E11 Blaze crushing the four ice crystals.png S3E11 Blaze prevails again.png S3E11 Last ice crystals breaking.png S3E11 Four at first.png S3E11 Now there's six.png S3E11 We need to crush six ice crystals.png S3E11 Blaze crushes the ice crystals for the last time.png S3E11 Blaze reaching the top.png Reaching the race S3E11 Blaze flies to a cloud.png S3E11 Blaze "There it is".png S3E11 Super Sky Race spotted.png S3E11 Falcons warming up.png S3E11 Skyler and friends see Blaze.png S3E11 Blaze arriving at the race.png S3E11 Blaze lands before the falcons.png S3E11 Falcons standing with Falcon Blaze.png S3E11 Blaze and Skyler high tire.png S3E11 Blaze and falcons hear Thunderwing.png S3E11 Thunderwing coasting down.png S3E11 Thunderwing claiming Blaze can't race.png S3E11 Thunderwing "you can't fly".png S3E11 Blaze "Oh, yes I can".png S3E11 Blaze "I'm a falcon".png S3E11 Thunderwing "we'll see about that".png S3E11 Blaze and Thunderwing hear the fanfare.png The Super Sky Race S3E11 Blaze, Thunderwing and falcons lining up.png S3E11 Blaze, Thunderwing and falcons take their places.png S3E11 Burt starting the Super Sky Race.png S3E11 Blaze, Thunderwing and falcons in starting positions.png S3E11 Blaze and Thunderwing glance at each other.png S3E11 Blaze, Thunderwing and falcons ready to take flight.png S3E11 Race starts.png S3E11 Blaze and falcons fly through the hoops.png S3E11 Falcon racers fly through more hoops.png S3E11 Blaze flying on a trail.png S3E11 Blaze and Thunderwing come to a loop-de-loop.png S3E11 Blaze and Thunderwing looping together.png S3E11 Thunderwing laughing loudly.png S3E11 Blaze and Thunderwing still looping.png S3E11 Blaze finishes the loop.png S3E11 Blaze reaches a sky jump.png S3E11 Blaze flying up through the hoops.png S3E11 Blaze flings into the air.png S3E11 Blaze finishes the sky jump.png S3E11 Blaze in the sky tunnel.png S3E11 Thunderwing passing Skyler and her friends.png S3E11 Blaze passing Falcon 3.png S3E11 Blaze passing Falcon 2.png S3E11 Blaze passing Skyler.png S3E11 Thunderwing boasting to himself.png S3E11 Thunderwing doesn't see Blaze.png S3E11 Thunderwing spun around.png S3E11 Blaze flies through the last hoops.png S3E11 Thunderwing dumbfounded.png S3E11 Thunderwing "I can't let him win".png S3E11 Thunderwing about to cheat.png S3E11 Thunderwing bangs on a hoop.png S3E11 Hoops bump against each other.png S3E11 Bumping hoops heading for Blaze.png S3E11 Blaze hit by the bumping hoops.png S3E11 Blaze off track.png S3E11 Thunderwing steals the lead.png S3E11 Gabby "Thunderwing passed us".png S3E11 AJ "And look".png S3E11 Thunderwing almost at the finish.png S3E11 Finish line ahead.png S3E11 Blaze has to fly super fast.png S3E11 Falcon Blazing Speed.png S3E11 Give me Blazing Speed.png S3E11 Blaze says Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S3E11 Blaze using Blazing speed.png S3E11 Blaze back in the race.png S3E11 Blaze does a loop.png S3E11 Blaze in the final stretch.png S3E11 Blaze passing Thunderwing.png S3E11 Thunderwing hits a pole.png S3E11 Thunderwing dizzy.png S3E11 Blaze reaches the finish.png S3E11 Blaze wins.png S3E11 Burt announcing Blaze's victory.png S3E11 Skyler and her friends come to congratulate Blaze.png S3E11 Blaze congratulated by the falcons.png S3E11 Skyler "You were great out there".png S3E11 Blaze says thanks.png S3E11 Everyone hears Thunderwing.png S3E11 Thunderwing coming back.png S3E11 Thunderwing angry "There's something I wanna say to you!".png S3E11 Thunderwing pauses.png S3E11 Thunderwing happy "Congratulations!".png S3E11 Thunderwing "one amazing flyer".png S3E11 Blaze and Thunderwing high wing.png S3E11 Blaze thanking Thunderwing.png S3E11 Skyler and friends are going flying.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby happy to join.png S3E11 Blaze "Right behind ya".png S3E11 Blaze joins Skyler and her friends.png S3E11 Thunderwing wants to come too.png S3E11 Thunderwing joins Blaze and the falcons.png S3E11 Blaze, Thunderwing and falcons fly out of sight.png Crusher and the birds, part 3 S3E11 Birds still eating their food.png S3E11 Pickle watching the birds eat.png S3E11 Pickle sees Crusher wheeling something.png S3E11 Crusher presents what he got.png S3E11 Crusher's Crusher Cannon.png S3E11 Crusher will launch himself.png S3E11 Birds eating their "ice cream".png S3E11 Crusher gets in the cannon.png S3E11 Crusher ready to fire.png S3E11 Crusher launches out of the cannon.png S3E11 Pickle remembers.png S3E11 Pickle "It isn't ice cream, it's bird seed!".png S3E11 Crusher "Bird seed?".png S3E11 Birds notice Crusher coming.png S3E11 Crusher crashes, bird seed spills out of the bird house.png S3E11 Birdhouse spills its bird seed.png S3E11 Crusher lands in the water one last time.png S3E11 Birds eat the bird seed off Crusher.png S3E11 Crusher exasperated.png S3E11 Iris out on Crusher.png To return to the Falcon Quest episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries